Kingdom of Wolves
by The Blue-Eyed Alien
Summary: The packs of Yellowstone have fallen under a deep darkness ruled by a blood thirsty and power hungry wolf. Akula, Alpha of The Cliffs worries that their last hope is in the paws of their long lost ancestors. Rated K for future violence. Might bump it to T if graphic.


**I wrote this story out of pure boredom in the passed three to four days that my internet was disconnected. All I could do was either write on Microsoft or play single player on WolfQuest. So, imagine that. I wrote this story inspired by WolfQuest! I decided to put up a chapter and just see how it goes. However seeing that I've started it I'm more than likely to finish it. Unlike many I don't rely on reviews to determine if I'll continue the story or not. I'm gonna finish it even if it sucks. I am NOT THE OWNER of the game WolfQuest, but I'm am owner of the plot and it's characters!**

**Chapter 1**

**Hunt Well, Young Ones**

_Peace will come on the paws of the unexpected._

This echoed repeatingly in Akula's mind as he sat on the edge of a drop-off cut in the rocks. All morning he pondered over the message his ancestors had given him on the peek of the butte, or Moon High.

_Peace will come on the paws of the unexpected._

What does this mean? When will there be peace? Will there be a wolf who will come unexpectedly to deliver peace to this land so plagued with terror? Or is there a wolf already here, walking among them just like a normal member of the pack?

So many questions arose in the white alpha's mind with no answers that it almost overwhelmed him.

When Akula left the cliffs to venture to Moon High earlier, desperate for the wisdom of long lost ancestors, the sky was still glittering with stars. Now, morning has arrived and painted the skies with warm glows of pink and sunshine that was as gold as Akula's eyes. The beautiful scenery seemed to hide the true terror that shadowed the land.

The white fur of his shoulders ruffled a bit when a passing of cool morning air flowed by. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Soon the pack will awake though, and Akula will need to gather a hunting party; there are jouvenile pups that will need to be taught to hunt something as big as an elk.

He soon realized that the time to get up from his warm perch came sooner than expected unfortunantly, when the trod of a set of approaching paws came to him, but he didn't yet turn his head towards the wolf untill he heard it's voice. "My Alpha, the pack is ready for the morning hunt; the jouveniles are gathered for the trip aswell." It was a sharp, alerted voice from one of the males of the pack. Akula casually turned his head to look at him from over his shoulder. A medium-sized brown coated wolf stood.

Akula nodded and said to him, "Very well, Astor, I'm coming. Thank you." With that, Astor dipped his head and turned to trot back to the hunting party. Akula blinked his eyes slowly. They were a bit tired from waking up early and taking the trip to Moon High, but maybe the action of the hunt and adreneline will wake him and destract his mind from the frustrating message.

The mighty white wolf was met with the curious and amazed eyes of the young wolves that were to be taught the skill, patience and team work of their first actual hunt. For months they've watched and learned by observation of the older wolves, and practiced on smaller prey like hare or even coyote. Now, they are the proper age to hunt for the pack and Akula will have to give a small speech to the youngsters to remind them of what special purpose this hunt serves.

"Good morning young ones," Akula greeted in his high authorited voice. All of the jouviniles dipped their heads in repect and answered, "Good morning, my Alpha." Akula grinned at their submission. _They'll make fine wolves to this pack, _He thought proudly.

He sat infront of the cresent of young wolves, sitting up straight and peering into each pair of golden-brown eyes. All reflecting both nervousness and awe as they peered back at the highest ranked wolf of their family. The adults sat a meter or two behind the jouveniles to give the space over to Akula to have direct attention over the future members. With an expression that showed satisfaction of the saluted body language of the youngsters, Akula began to speak.

"Seasons ago, young ones, you were born into this life to serve a purpose. That purpose, is for only you to find. In this pack, you will learn of this land, of it's packs, of it's creatures….and of it's wolves."- Akula had paused at the thought of a wolf that these youngsters he prayed will never have to face. The wolf, that is responsible for the terror raining upon each territory. The wolf, that struck fear in many, many hearts.

"You will learn your individual skills given to you by your ancestors and with that, you, my young ones, _will _find your purpose."

Akula paused to let his words sink into their minds. He caught aggreeing nods from the adults in the back. The alpha then continued, "Now, after months of watching your family working together in a hunt and making some attempts of your own here, you have learned by observation on _how _to hunt. However, it takes more than physically knowing how to bring down an animal four to five times your size." Some jouveniles widened their eyes at this. "You have to keep communication open at all times. In a hunt, it is extremely important to remain silent while stalking your prey. So, you cannot vocally signal when to attack. Yet you must direct where and when to charge to others. That being said, can anyone tell me how you would direct a group without vocally telling them while hunting?"

Akula thought it would be amusing to know how much they've learned in their days of a growing pup. He calmly scanned the team of jouveniles, eyes expressing for an open answer. Then, an oak furred female perked her ears and lifted a paw. Akula glance to her with raised eyebrows. "Yes?" She took a breath before answering a bit nervously, " body language. Through your tail."

The white wolf grinned warmly to her and said, "Correct." The releif of the correct answer made the female release her held breath with a quiet "huh" and relaxed her shoulders. Her nervousness settled.

Akula placed his eyes back onto the others.

"Communicating through your body is the key to an organized hunt. You must figure out how to lead your prey from safety, to know how to herd it into an ambush and to neatly preform an ambush for a quick, clean kill.

"Hunting will teach you the importance of team work and strengthen your place in the pack. As you strengthen the pack, you also strengthen _yourselves_. Your physical strength is very important. Keep healthy and the pack with remain as strong as ever." With that conclusion, Akula stood and peered over the ears of the jouveniles to the adults.

"Makes sure you guide and correct these young ones if need be. Teach them and demonstrate so they'll learn properly."

"Yes, my Alpha."

He looked down at the row of pupils.

"Hunt well, young ones."

Then, the courageous white male turned, barked and galloped down the rocky slope leading his pack to the hunting grounds. They followed proudly behind the raised white tail.

**There you go, chapter one. Review if you wanna but I do not tolerate flamers! If there's one thing I hate is bickering drama! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Corrections of course, but not drama.**


End file.
